The invention generally relates computer systems and computer executed methods, and more specifically to secure video delivery.
In general, companies wish to protect enterprise video content from unauthorized viewers. In the past, this protection has been provided by a variety of techniques. For example, one technique is for a company to use a secure network. However, many companies are not experts in video and do not want to provision a secure infrastructure. Some of these companies find it more convenient to turn to an Internet cloud-based solution.
Other companies employ Digital Rights Management (DRM) solutions. However, DRM solutions are bound to a proprietary video player and platform, which may create difficulty in using widely available Internet infrastructures such as, for example, content deliver networks (CDNs). In addition, DRM solutions may introduce compatibility issues across devices that may not support the platform, such as the unavailability of Adobe® Flash, and limit the ability for video player customization.
What is needed is an ability to deliver video securely while using widely deployed commodity Internet infrastructure(s) with maximal compatibility across web browsers, devices, operating systems, enterprise network configurations and so forth.